utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Vin
Vin is a Korean who is skilled in singing rock and metal songs and often does screamo in his covers. Occasionally, he does non-metal songs, like "Enbizaka no Shitateya" or "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" with usually a low and deep voice. Under the name LuciferinP he has composed "Blind" (featuring ), which he selfcoverd later. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2009.04.23) # "Lost Story" (2009.06.16) # "Final Reason" (2009.06.20) (Not in Mylist) # "My little hart" (2009.07.16) (Not in Mylist) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2009.07.26) # "Ｓ" (2009.07.26) # "COLOR" (2009.10.07) # "Mrs.Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (2009.10.20) # "IMITATION BLACK" feat. Kuripurin, Vin and Han (2009.11.20) (In Kuripurin's Community only) # "Psychopath" (2009.11.26) # "girlfriend" (2009.12.08) # "Enbizaka no Shitateya" (2009.12.10) # "Blue" (2010.01.05) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuutsu" (2010.01.14) # "You and beautiful world" (2010.01.28) # "Ame ka Yume" (2010.02.09) # "Kimi to Sekai wo Tsunagumono" (2010.03.04) # "Emotion&Reason" (2010.03.16) # "Last moment" (2010.04.14) # "Face down" (2010.04.17) # "Gaichuu" (2010.04.26) # "Holography" (2010.04.29) # "DIARRHEA" feat. Vin and DEATH hime (2010.05.02) # "trick art!" feat. Vin and Shoshinsha (2010.05.12) # "ACUTE" feat. Vin, Guriri and Mizumilos (2010.06.17) # "Otona no Omocha" (2010.06.22) # "Blind" (self cover) (2010.07.02) # "I am a super man." (2010.07.02) # "THE DYING MESSAGE" (2010.08.08) # "cloud" (2010.08.22) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (2010.08.25) # "Hannya Shingyou Hardcore" -Band Edition- (2010.09.11) # "COIN" feat. Vin and ENE (2010.09.25) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.10.20) # "Rolling Girl" -Band ver.- (2010.11.06) # "Nobody's home & My heart will go on" (lip-synch only) (2010.11.22) # "Siam shade - Triptych" (air-instrumental only) (2010.11.22) # "cry" feat. Vin and neko (2010.12.03) # "Fucking Hostile" -Band ver.- (2010.12.06) # "Kakusashyakai" feat. Vin, horizon, ytmn, DEATH hime, Panappo and Wan Wan Rock (2010.12.07) # "Mouth For War" (2010.12.08) # "Last Christmas" (2010.12.23) # "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" (2011.01.08) # "Ikiryou" (2011.01.12) # "Angel Bullet" (2011.02.15) # "Koe" (2011.03.02) # "If" feat. Vin and Noaru (2011.04.01) # "Get Back Your Everything" (2011.04.21) # "Metalcore Okkusenman" (2011.05.02) # "No Surprise" (2011.05.21) # "Sayonara no Kawari ni" (Instead of Farewell) (2011.07.07) # "Omoide Kakera" (2011.07.09) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (2011.07.10) # "Episode.0" (2011.08.02) # "F.M Business" (2011.08.07) # "Drive" (2011.08.09) # "Track" (2011.11.05) # "Faint" (2011.11.12) # "PONPONPON" -Arrange ver.- feat. Vin and nano (2011.12.12) # "Otona no Omocha" -Live ver.- feat. Vin and Sekihan (2012.01.30) # "magenta" (2012.02.06) # "Black Hole Artist" feat. Vin and Gero (2012.02.08) # "Someday" (2012.07.02) # "Hachisu" (Lotus) (2012.09.05) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, Kajuu(P), Au, Nobunaga, irony, Owata, Reji, Donny the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "You Know You're Right" (2012.09.27) # "Bungaku Shoujo Insane" (Literature Girl Insane) (2012.10.01) # "Snuff" (2012.12.03) Source Unknown # "Hope" (????.??.??) }} Discography Gallery |vinrecent.jpg|Vin's facebook picture |A8 9AyVCQAAqbvt.jpeg|Vin's latest twitter picture}} Trivia * Instead of writing "tried to sing" (歌ってみた, utattemita), he tags his songs with "tried to vomit" (吐いてみた, haitemita). * In "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" he was tagged with "clear Vin" (綺麗なVin/Kirei na Vin). * Bands he like are Saosin, Ellegarden, Seotaiji, Killswitch Engage, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Finch. * He lives in Seoul. * He is fluent in Japanese and can also pull advanced Japanese jokes. * He often uses these emoticons: (ﾉД｀) (ΦωΦ). * His favourite food are pizza, chicken, ramen and pork belly. * His favourite drinks are coke and orange juice. * His favourite animes are One Piece, Major, Clannad, Angel beats!, Kanon, Air, Kaiji, Death Note, One outs and K-on!! * He loves baseball and snowboard. * His blood type is AB. * He is 173cm tall and weighs 59kg. * He has different eye colours; his left eye is yellow brown and his right eye is deep blue. * He included small parts of "Melt", "World Is Mine", "Luka Luka★Night Fever", "Black★Rock Shooter", "Just Be Friends" and more, in his cover of "Bye-bee Baby Sayounara" . * His videos are sometimes tagged with イケビン (ikevin), a portmanteau of " " and "Vin". External Links * mixi * Twitter * Piapro